


how many times do you need to die before you're gone?

by itisjosh



Series: ok maybe ghosts exist [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Best Friends, Demon!Dream, Demons, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghosts, Light Angst, Moving On, Past Character Death, demon!Sapnap, ghost!george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: "Listen up, George. This is kind of cringe of you."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ok maybe ghosts exist [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983292
Comments: 73
Kudos: 1236





	how many times do you need to die before you're gone?

Per usual, trying to lure a ghost back from dying twice is difficult. 

George, being the little shit he is, makes it even more difficult. 

Techno sighs, holding up his hands to his mouth. "George? George!" He shouts, looking around for the spirit, feeling for even a flicker of energy. A semblance of a ghost. And, per usual, George doesn't say anything back. George has died about three times now, he thinks. Maybe twice? Techno's stopped keeping track. Either way, George has died _way_ too many times, and he still isn't showing up as a ghost. Or a demon, for that matter. Either would be fine. But something is stopping him from passing, and it's starting to piss him off. Dream's going fucking crazy with worry, and so is Sapnap, even if he doesn't show it as much. "Listen up, George. This is kind of cringe of you."

"He can't help it," Dream mutters next to him, his eyes shining with worry. All thirty of them. "Is he even still here, Techno? What if he went..what if he-"

"He's still here," Techno tells him, tilting his head to the side when he hears a noise that sounds eerily similar to George's voice. "George?" Techno asks, holding up a hand to stop Dream and Sapnap from walking away. "Say his name, Dream."

"George?" Dream asks, his voice wavering. 

"Clearer."

"That _was_ clear," Dream mutters, but he sighs. "George?" His voice is much louder this time, and Techno feels a wave of positive energy rebound off of the voice. Techno motions for Dream to say his name again, and he does. "George! George? _Ohhh, George!_ Georgie? George?" 

Techno holds up a hand, pausing. _"Dream? Dream, where are you? Dream? Is that you? I don't know where I am. Dream? Sapnap? Who..please..I don't know where I am, I'm lost. I don't.."_ Techno breathes out, nodding once. 

"He's this way," he turns on his heels, not waiting for the other two to follow him. Techno stalks off into the darkness, eyes nearly immediately adjusting. Ever since his dad tried murdering him when he was younger, he's gotten much better at things he shouldn't have. To be fair, it wasn't like Phil was _trying_ to kill him. It was an accident, and Techno's long past holding a grudge on it. Plus, he was fucking _three_ , there was nothing he was going to do against it anyways. "George," Techno clears his throat, glancing back at Dream and Sapnap. "Hi, George. My name is Techno. You can come out. I know it's scary, but I'm a professional. Dream and Sapnap are here, too. Both of them. They've been waitin' on you." 

_"I don't..understand?"_

"I know," Techno crouches down, holding out a hand. He can feel George's energy, just a little farther away than it needs to be. "Do you see my hand, George?"

_"Yeah."_

"I need you to grab it," Techno tells him. "Once you do that, I can pull you out of wherever you are, alright? Then you'll be here, and nothin' else is gonna happen. You'll be stuck on this world, got it? You're not gonna be trapped alone. Promise." 

There's a long, long pause. Techno hears a scream of agony and anguish, wincing when he does. Moving forcefully from a world that doesn't exist into one that does is _awful_. It's why Phil was so angry. He feels a spike of energy, feels something like water being placed in his hand. Techno clamps onto that feeling, tugging it back into the real world. He stands back up, straining himself as he drags George into this world. "Fuck!" George shouts, crashing straight into him. Techno wraps his arms around the ghost, carefully making sure he isn't about to disappear again. "Oh, god. What the _fuck_..I.."

"George!" Dream nearly shoves him out of the way, squeezing George into a hug. Sapnap is next, jamming his way in between them. "Oh my god, you're okay. You're okay! How do you feel? What's up? Are you okay? Do you need rest? Are you hurt?"

George laughs, shoving them both away from him. He looks tired. Techno isn't surprised, it's an extremely draining experience. "I..thank you, Techno. Where the fuck..I'm..I'm really confused." Techno smiles.

"Figured. You're dead," he figures he might as well be blunt. Not worth sugarcoating it. "You've been dead for a couple of months now, but you keep jumpin' back into the void. It's sort of like space, except it isn't really there, and it also keeps killin' you after awhile of you bein' there. When people die, they either turn into ghosts, angels, or demons. Literally everyone, doesn't matter who they were or what they did. Doesn't matter if they were saints or not, they'll die and become one of those three things. If you were kept in the void, you'd have died forever. There would have been no bringin' you back. So," Techno shrugs. "Welcome to bein' dead. I'll leave you to it." He turns to walk off, exhaustion pressing at his head. Pulling a ghost out of the void is _so_ difficult. 

"Hey," Dream reaches out, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Techno. Seriously."

Techno shrugs, giving him a half-smile. "Not a big deal. Alright. I'm gonna go." 

And so he does, feeling a little less tired than he had a few seconds ago.


End file.
